Wolves and Serpents
by Psmeep123
Summary: This is a story about an 18-year-old boy named Danny, and how he comes to accept not only himself but comes to accept the new world that has hidden since the dawn of civilization.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Therapy Technique

I'm sitting in a chair at my therapy building. I don't think I need therapy but my mom says that it will be good to talk to someone about my social issues. I get up to go to the bathroom while I wait. As I'm washing my hands I look in the mirror. I can't help but just call out all of my inadequacies. My short brown hair, my unattractive blue eyes, my pathetic excuse for a stubble goatee, my average body type, and lastly my pasty white skin. I think I look awful but my friends and a few of the girls at school say I look fine and apparently I dress fashionably. I leave the bathroom and return to my original seat. As I sit in this chair I can't help but think about this upcoming school year. This will be my last year before I graduate High school, and to this day I wish I could tell someone my secret, but I don't want to be sent away by my parents or rejected by my friends. Until any of that can be avoided I may never tell anyone. Just then I hear a door open and a small nurse that looked like she has 5 layers of makeup on comes out.

"Danial Tyler," called the nurse in an upbeat attitude.

I get up from my chair, sigh, and walk into the door. I know my way to the office because I have been coming here for almost three years and most of the nurses knew that so they normally didn't escort me to the room.

"Mr. Tyler if you could follow me Dr. Anderson's office was moved because of renovations"

"Oh, I exclaimed in surprise, um sure."

I followed the nurse past the stairs that I normally take to get to her office along with three other office doors before we made it to the new office. I looked at the office label and it said O-104 with another line under it being scratched out. I was only able to make out what looked like two S's. Below that was a name or at least it would be a name had it not also been scratched out. All I could make from it was Dr. B. I assume that the letter B is the doctor's first name because below the name line is a piece of paper taped to the office label reading Dr. T. Anderson. I knew that her first name was Tracey.

"Here's her office, said the nurse, just go on in and I hope you have an amazing day."

"Thanks, you too."

I knocked on her door waiting for her usual slam the desk cabinet closed and come in, But after 30 seconds I didn't hear anything. I went to knock on the door again but before I could Dr. Anderson opened the door.

"Hello Danial, come in and have a seat."

"Oh okay."

I sat down and looked around the room. It looked as if this office hadn't been used in at least 20 years. All that was in it was a plastic plant, two chairs for patients, a desk and chair, and a window facing the parking lot where I parked.

"So Danial, I'm sorry but this is going to be a short session I have a family emergency that I have to take care of. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine I have some plans that I can push up."

"Thank you!" said Dr. Anderson relieved, "I want you to have this notebook."

"A notebook?" I asked.

"Yes, a notebook. I want you to write a journal, and at the end of the week, we will go over what is in it. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I think I could do that."

I grabbed the notebook wrote journal on the cover and I put it in my backpack. I start to get up from my chair, but before I can walk out of the room Dr. Anderson stops me.

"Oh and Danial I need you to listen to music when you write in it."

"Why?"

"It's a new therapy tool that I think might help you. It's called drain the brain. Listening to the music should help with letting your subconscious out and seeing what is really going on in your head."

"Oh, well okay I'll give it a try."

"It may take some time for you to open up so just keep writing in it, and DO NOT lift up the pencil from the paper until your done writing. Trust me it will work"

"Okay thank you, Dr. Anderson."

"You're welcome."

I leave the building with Dr. Anderson and head to my car. Hers was closer so she was already gone by the time I got to my car. I look back at the building and I could see a window that leads into the office and I noticed that someone was in the office. At first, I thought it was a janitor or something, but then I noticed the person was dressed in all black and tearing up the office it looked like the person was looking for something. I got in my car and I watched the person to see if I could get a picture of the person leaving with my phone, but when I saw the person stand up he just walked out of the office. I had assumed I was just seeing some strange cleaning and that it was just a janitor so I left the parking lot and went home.

After I got home I walked into the door. My mom asked why I was home early. I explained to her that Dr. Anderson had an emergency and that she gave me something to do. My mom just nodded and let me go to my room. I sat in my room at my desk listening to my music, but nothing seemed to be working until the song that makes me think of another student came on. My heart began to race and my stomach felt as if butterflies were flying around. The whole world seemed to stop and my mind just wondered. I started to see him. He was right in front of me. Just waiting for me to take his hand. I grabbed his hand and all my worries just flew away. My heart was pounding in my chest just wanting to burst out like they do in old cartoons. His touch on my hand felt so real and so calming that it felt right. I looked at him and before I could say anything he opened his lips and said with a shout, "Danny! Wake up we are going to be late for the game!"

I jolted up my head from my desk to see Owen my best friend standing in my room yelling at me to get up. I looked down at my notebook and when I saw what I had written down, I whispered underneath my breath.

"Holy shit, it really does work."

"What?" questioned Owen.

"Oh, I exclaimed, nothing. Sorry to keep you waiting I'll get dressed"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love at First Hey

As I get up from my desk I look down at my notebook. I read to myself what I wrote. As I read my eyes widened with shock and disbelief. I read the same line over and over again.

The line read, "I wish I could tell Dalton how I feel about him, and only if Owen knew that I am bisexual. Then he would know why I hate going to the football games."

The line kept echoing in my head the rest of the night. I don't exactly hate going because I know that Owen likes when I'm there to cheer for him. I know it helps him when he sees a friendly face in the crowd when he is on the drum major podium, but I hear Dalton's name called all the time. When I see him in his football uniform it's like the world just stops, and him and I are alone. I feel like I can finally say how I truly feel about him free of scrutiny.

I finally get dressed and on my way out the bedroom door. I look at my desk with the notebook open for anyone with wondering eyes or nosey mothers who don't understand that their child is legally an adult, and could technically be doing anything that even years of therapy could never fix. I close the notebook and place it in the top cabinet to my desk and lock it.

"That should keep mom from seeing that," I say as I sigh with relief.

I head downstairs to see Owen and my mom talking.

"...I am sure you'll do fine tonight, Danny also says you do an amazing job every game." cheered my mom

"Thank you, Mrs. T. said Owen as he turned his head to me, bout time you got dressed I've been waiting for hours."

"Oh shove it, Owen, I exclaimed jokingly, you never pick me up on time anyway."

"Not true, I picked you up on time for your therapy session."

"Fair enough now can we go?"

"Yee!"

I headed for the door with Owen leading the way.

"Bye mom love you."

"Bye Mrs. T."

"Bye, you guys be careful and have fun."

As we walk to the car the line is just echoing in my head. It just will not go away. It's like having a song stuck in my head and I can't get it out. As I'm walking I must have not been paying attention because I smacked my head on Owen's car.

"Dude! Are you okay?"

Dazed I managed to get out a faint yeah before I got into the car. As I get into the car Owen turns on the radio and starts to pull out of my driveway and head to the school. I live about 20 maybe 25 minutes away from the school so normally Owen and I would rock out and "sing" our favorite songs that came on the radio, but he seemed off as if something was on his mind. Owen has been my best friend since preschool. He definitely has changed over the years. His once bleach blonde hair has now been replaced with dirty blond almost brown looking hair. His eye has stayed the same with the natural green color. His eye always reminded me of a grassy knoll. Lastly is his light, thick brown beard. He was rather skinny for his height so people often would make fun of him. After we finally get onto the state route Owen turned the radio volume down. The car fell silent. A pin could drop and you could hear it if it wasn't for the car engine. The silence grew and with each passing second, you could feel the tension in the car. Three minutes went by and the tension was so bad. Had it been represented in a string it should have broken a long time ago. I finally try to start a conversation but as I start Owen also started. The car fell silent again.

"You go first." insisted Owen.

I insisted back "No I'm sorry you go."

"Okay well um...I just wanted to let you know that…" Owen paused.

"Let me know what?"

"Well I know that my sister can be a little...anti-gay but you know that I'm not like that right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm just saying that if you need to tell me anything and I mean anything I'm always here for you."

I paused for a moment and I could feel tears start to form in my eyes.

"So what were you gonna say?"

"Um.. well there is one thing that I think I need to tell you."

"Okay?"

I felt my chest tighten up and my mind raced everywhere. What if he didn't mean that? What is he going to say? What if he stops being my friend? My mind filled with what if questions. Now it was getting hard to breathe and I could feel my stomach start to turn.

"Dude you gonna tell me what's up or are you just gonna sit there and stare at the floor?"

I gulped, "Owen...I'm…" then I paused

I then quickly yelled, "I'm bisexual!"

The car was silent. Owen then broke the silence.

"Yeah, I know."

He then started to laugh. My anxiety went from curiosity to anger really quickly followed by relief as Owen described how while I was asleep he snuck into my room to try to scare me. He ended up reading what I had written down in my notebook before I was awake.

"But if you knew why didn't you just say you knew. That would have saved me some fucking stress."

"Because had I told you-you would have known that I read your notebook and I wanted to at least have it told to my face by you then just read it in a book."

"But you did...but I…" I paused

"I...fucking...hate you," I said jokingly but angrily

"Love you to senpai," Owen said but in a stereotypical anime girl voice.

I rolled my eyes as he pulled into the school stadium parking lot. I looked at the sign as we passed. "Robert Goddard Memorial High School Football Stadium 100 Liquid Oxy Way Baxmore FL."

"Okay so when we head back I have a lot of questions okay?" pestered Owen

"Yeah sure let's just go and get this over with."

"Okay, Mr. Negative Nancy."

As a sit and watch the football game I can't help but notice Dalton. He's the best tight end that our school has. Some people have heard that he has been offered four full-ride scholarships to four different big ten colleges. The game was close but we ended up winning by a touchdown with a score of 35-28. I left the stadium using the other exit because it's hardly used due to it being the farthest away from the parking lot. When I got the exit I could see some football players standing behind to take pictures with their girlfriends, friends, and family. I started to walk to the parking lot when I heard the thud on the ground. I looked behind me and one of the football players had dropped their phone. He seemed to not hear it fall so I quickly ran and picked it up. I tapped the football player on his shoulder. Lucky he wasn't wearing his pads or else I would have had to smack them and I really don't want to deal with that. After the tap, the football player turned around. I felt my heart sink down into the ground below me. The football player was Dalton.

"Hey," said Dalton.

"...Hey…" I stuttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Secret Unknown

As I struggled to get words out of my mouth Dalton starts to ask me questions.

"I didn't know you came to football games," Dalton said in a pleasant shock.

"Oh...uh…yeah my friend Owen is the marching band drum major and I like to cheer for him," I said practically trembling.

"Nice, I didn't know you were Owens friend."

As I struggle to say a word my hand dings and vibrates. I look down and I'm still holding Daltons phone. I try to hand it to him but he looks away presumably to look at his phone. As he struggles to find it I interrupt his search saying, "Is this what you're looking for? I saw you drop it and I didn't want you to lose it."

He smiles and says, "Oh, thanks, Danial!"

"You're welcome, by the way, you can call me Danny."

"Oh okay, my bad."

"No, it's ok."

As I hand him his phone I hear Owen yell from the stadium marching the band over to the exit that Dalton and I were standing in.

"Mind if I walk back with you?" I asked trying not to sound desperate.

Dalton chuckled. "Yeah that's fine but the parking lot is the other way."

"Oh I know, I just normally walk over to the school because Owen always likes to ask me how things went during half time."

"Oh okay, then I can just walk you to the band door. The locker room door is just a little further."

I blushed, "Oh, thank you, Dalton!"

"No problem."

As we walked to the school Dalton and I were getting to know each other. We asked each other random questions about the one class we shared, Intro to Coding, and we would ask other things like what college we were going to go to, both of us were still picking ours. As we were walking I couldn't help but notice how good Dalton looked. Deep brown hair with equally deep blue eyes. As he asked me questions I would get lost in them. It was like looking at the ocean. He also had beard stubble that wasn't too much that the hair stuck out but it was just enough that you knew it was there. With him wearing a skin-tight shirt anyone could tell that he was clearly built like a freight train. We made it to the band door and I thanked him for walking with me.

"Oh Dalton, before you go can I have your Snapchat."

"Yeah, sure!"

Dalton gave me his Snapchat and then he walked to the lockerrooms. After about two minutes I hear the drums from the marching band echo from the stadium. It wasn't long after that I saw Owen leading the band. Once the band was at the door I waited for Owen to change out of his uniform so that we could go, but as I was waiting I felt my phone go off. I checked it to see what it was and when I saw who had sent me a message I became extremely excited. It was from Dalton. I go to open my Snapchat to see what he had sent me. I could not believe my eyes when I saw the picture. It was of him shirtless with others, that I would assume are his football friends, in the locker room flexing and the text read, "Aftergame streaks." Soon after that Owen came out of the band room door.

"Hey, are we still hanging out at my house after or did you want to go home?" asked Owen

"Yeah, I still want to hang out with you. Do you think I could spend the night?"

"I assumed you were. You do any other time," said Owen while laughing.

"Yeah, you're right."

As we head to the parking lot I couldn't get Dalton out of my head. It was like he just got stuck in my no matter what I thought about. Eventually, we got to Owens car. His house was in the same neighborhood as mine so I knew it would be another 20 minutes to get there. As we are driving home Owen does the same trick he did to me on the way to the game. Only this time the silence was filled much faster by me.

"What do you want to talk about now?" I said acting annoyed

"Danny I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted towards your secret. I should have been a little bit more...careful with how I acted to you coming out. It took a lot for you to tell me to my face and I'm happy that you told me."

"Wow. Thanks...Owen...I don't know what to say but you don't need to apologize. I know you well enough to know that you acted to try to make the situation not awkward so you're fine."

We smiled at each other and Owen gave me a car hug.

"So who do you like," asked Owen as he looked worried.

"Don't worry I don't like you," I said laughing

"That's not why I asked that!" corrected Owen.

"Then why did you?"

"Because as your best friend I have to play wingman and set you up. So who is it?"

"Um...how about we guess who it is."

Owen then began to ask question after question trying to figure it out with the occasional name popping up here and there, but he never guessed it.

"Okay, is he...a Football player?"

"Yes."

"Is he relatively good at football."

"Most definitely."

"Is he the best tight end that the school has ever had in like ever?"

"...Yes…"

Owen then laughed, "Of course how did I not see it! Every girl in the school wants Dalton."

"Just don't tell anyone please," I pleaded

"Dude your secret is safe with me. Did I ever tell a secret of yours."

"Yes!" I replied angrily

"Oh my god. Let it go it was 10 years ago."

"Just saying you didn't have to tell your sister that I couldn't tie my shoes when eight years old."

"On a serious note though dude. Dalton is like the straightest guy in our school. If he was gay he is really fucking good at hiding it." explained Owen

"Yeah I know but a boy can dream can't he."

We finally made it to Owens house and we went inside. His parents went to sleep around the time the football game ended because of work. So I didn't get to see them that often when I would spend the night and no one was allowed to stay during school nights. We went upstairs to go to his room when his sister Lauren popped her head of her room.

"Abought time you got home!" pestered Lauren

"Shut up Lauren I drive the fucking speed limit, unlike your boyfriend!" Owen clarified angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that you fucker!"

"Whatever bitch!"

After that Owen and I tried to play video games to help him calm down from the fight. Soon we wanted to go to bed but I asked Owen if I could go and walk around the trails in the woods next to his house. His family owned most of the trails so if I was caught being on the trail that they owned I couldn't get in trouble because it was private property. Owen said that it would be fine and that he would join me later, but if he didn't text me I should just assume that he's asleep and just walk back in through the back door. I gathered a nice little sack full of water, a map, a compass, and M.R.E.s that his dad buys from the military surplus store. I start to head off on to one of my favorite trails. The woods were quiet and peaceful. I could hear all the noises all around me from the buzzing of the cicadas to the croaking of the frogs. Most people at my school are from the city so they don't get to have such a calming experience like this. I continued to walk on the trail. I get to this cement poll marker that I normally stop at, but as I was about to turn around and head back I hear someone behind me. At first, I thought it was Owen but I remembered that Owen said that he would text me if he was gonna join up with me and I never got a text. I run to hide in a bush next to the marker when two hooded figures come through the trees on the opposite end of the marker they began to speak in a strange language it almost sounded like a snake hissing. I tried to keep as quiet as I could and as low as I could as to not be spotted. Then the two figures began to speak English.

"All is almost ready for my plan."

"Yes Dark Lord Massasauga your plan will succeed so long as we keep the filthy dogs out of the way"

"The Lost Hounds clan is of no concern to me they will either bow to us or die."

"But my lord they have been recruiting people at an exponential rate how will we be able to…"

The smaller looking figure stops and appeared to be choking but who I would assume is the Dark Lord did not move.

"You forget your place lost child Lauren. Remember that you have not been embraced yet by me. Therefore my magic still effects you. Do I make my self clear?"

As the Dark Lord spoke the smaller figure began to rise and float in mid-air. Then as soon as the Dark Lord was done talking the smaller figure dropped to her knees and began to throw up massive amounts of blood.

"Y...Yes...Dark Lord." studdered lost child Lauren.

"Good but to ease your worries I have already thought about their aggressive recruitments. So, I wish to see our numbers grow. First I want you to get your brother Owen, and then his friends. With them, soon we can raise an army to defeat the mutts ."

"Yes Dark Lord."

I sit in the bush and see the two of them fade off into the distance. I start to breathe loudly out of fear, and as soon as I thought they were far enough away I bolted to Owen's house. While I was running there was only one thing on my mind. Was that Owens sister?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Time alone

It has been three days since the incident in the woods, and I have yet to tell anyone about the night after the football game. I woke up for school Monday morning. As I get up for school I see my mom had left me a note on my bedside table saying that she would be at work this morning so I would need to find a ride to school. My mom and I share a car. As I get dressed I text Owen asking if he can take me to school. Owen didn't normally get up for school until an hour after me so I went to the kitchen and I started to make me some eggs and bacon. As the eggs and bacon are cooking I hear my phone go off. I checked my phone and to my surprise, it was Owen saying yes. I texted him back asking why he was up so early, but all I got was I couldn't sleep. Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was lying. Owen is the type of person that will not get up unless he absolutely had to. Plus nothing could wake him up not even an earthquake, but I didn't have proof so all I said was thanks and continued to make my eggs and bacon. I finally get done with cooking and start to eat. I start to think back to the night. The words just echo into my ears over and over again. As I put my plate into the sink I feel my phone go off again. It was from Owen. I look to see what he texted me and all it said was that he was not feeling good so he can't go to school. I was a little mad that he did that but I just told him to get better and to keep me updated. As a sit and dread about having to ride the bus to get to school, an idea pops into my head. So I send a Snapchat to Dalton to see if he can pick me up. I sit and wait for a response. About 30 minutes pass and I'm about to head to the Bus Stop, but as I head out the door I hear my Snapchat go off. When I go to check my phone I see that Dalton replied. I check my phone to see what he said, and it was an all black picture with the text saying, "Yeah I can. Where do you live?"

I text him my address and he replies back telling me that apparently, he doesn't live that far away from me and that he would be there in 30 minutes. As a wait in my living room for about 30 minutes I see an all black Chevy truck pull up into my driveway. I go out an wave at Dalton and he waved back at me. As I get into the truck I could feel my cheeks start to blush. I try to hide it but I think Dalton noticed because I heard him chuckle and make a comment about me being cold. I laughed and told him to shut up and then he started to drive. The truck was silent for about 10 mins when Dalton started to talk to me.

"So why didn't you just ask Owen to drive you?" pondered Dalton

"I did ask him but apparently he's not feeling well," I answered.

"Oh okay. Maybe he caught what his sister has."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Owens sister Lauren was gonna have a party on Saturday night but she texted everyone and canceled," explained Dalton

"Really that's odd. She never cancels a party," I said.

"Yeah I've seen her throwing up at a party cuz she was sick, and when I asked her she said that she would rather die than to cancel a party."

"Definitely sounds out of character for her."

"Yeah. So how come I never see you when she has her parties?"

"Oh...well I normally hang out with Owen upstairs because he and I don't really like the party scene so we just play video games."

"Oh okay. Well, next time she has a party do you want to hang out with me and my friends?"

I had to fight the urge to say yes like I was hoping he would ask that. I breathe slowly and clean my mind as to sound as normal as possible, but what came out was neither calm nor was it not desperate sounding.

"Oh...y…yeah that would be...fun," I stutter and crack my voice.

Dalton chuckled and maintained his smile until we got closer to the school. He then sounded like he needed to tell me something.

"So Danny."

"Yeah?"

"I think you need to know something. Something about me."

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"I'm assuming you wanted me to take you home right?"

"Yeah unless Owen has to go to school because his mom is going to make him," I chuckled.

"Well can I take you home? Even if he comes to school?"

"Yeah, that's fine Dalton."

As we pull into the school parking lot Dalton looks at me. I look at him. His eyes were memorizing like I was in a trance.

"Danny. I need to tell you one important thing before you go," insisted Dalton

"What is i…"

Before I could get my sentence out Dalton moved in close to me and kissed my cheek and moved closer to my ear. Then he whispered.

"You're not the only one who likes guys in this truck."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: An Unusual Schoolday.

I'm rushing to the bathroom. I get to the men's bathroom and breathe so heavily I thought I was having a panic attack. I look at my self in the mirror and a thought crosses my mind. I must be dreaming that's the only reason why Dalton would ever come out to me. I start to smack my face back and forth but no matter what I kept telling myself it was not a dream.

"Dalton Richerson, the hottest most sought after guy in my school just kissed my cheek and told me he liked guys," I thought in disbelief.

Just then I hear the bathroom door open. It was Owen. As soon as I recognized him I immediately yelled at him.

"Dude! What the hell?" I screamed.

"What?" screamed back Owen.

"You said that you weren't going to school today."

"My mom made me go at the last minute. I'm sorry."

"Well, I can't be mad. I have to tell you something next time we hang out so be ready," I said eagerly

Just then I hear the schools AC kick on in the bathroom. Owens friendly face was then filled with disgust.

"Holy fuck! What is that smell?" pleaded Owen.

"Uh...what do you mean?"

"Let's just get out of the bathroom."

As we leave the bathroom Owen seemed to calm down from the smell. I could notice something about Owen. He was off like something had happened to him. His skin was no longer tan in color it almost was white like he had never gotten a tan in his life. I kinda brushed it off thinking that he might be sick and that his mom really did make him go. We started to walk to our first class.

"So I won't be in this school for much longer Danny."

"What!?"

"My mom is taking my sister and me out and we are going to be in online schooling."

"Why?"

"She thinks it will be easier for us to get into a college,"

"Oh, what about marching band and your sister's cheerleading?"

"Both of the directors said that we could still be in them while we were in homeschooling."

"Oh, well then. I guess Dalton will have to pick me up and take me home from school now."

"Danny you need to watch hanging around Dalton. There's something you don't know about him and I don't want you to end up on the wrong side of this fight," Owen explained.

"What do you mean?"

Owen has never sounded so serious in his life. His voice was low with little to no inflection in the voice. Then Owen stopped walking and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Danny, Dalton is.."

Before he could finish his sentence our new Intro to Coding teacher interrupted him.

"Danial, Owen, why aren't you on your way to my class?" exclaimed Mr. Sanchez.

"Oh, well we were on our way but we got held up in the bathroom," I explained

"Well hurry up the late bell is about to go off and I will not tolerate being late in my class!"

"Yes Mr. Sanchez," said Owen and I

"Owen I need to see you in Ms. Browns Office."

"Why do you need to see me in the principal's office?" asked Owen.

"Don't argue with me and get down there now!"

I didn't hear much after that. I had already started walking away when Mr. Sanchez had told me to get to class. I start to walk down the hall and I see Dalton and his friends talking outside the door to Mr. Sanchez's class. Dalton, Owen, Lauren, and I all shared this class. In fact, we practically make the class because there are only two other students that take the class with us. I had heard rumors that this class was going to be shut down next year if they can't get anyone to take it. Dalton's friends walk away to go to their classes. Dalton then walks up to me and we start to talk a little bit. I know that he could tell I was still shaken up by what happened in the truck. Soon I see Lauren and Owen walking up the stairs together. Both of them gave Dalton and me a death glare and soon Dalton walked away from me, letting Owen take his spot. Mr. Sanchez showed up finally to unlock his door so we could go in. Because there were so little people taking the class Mr. Sanchez just let us sit anywhere we wanted. I sat down next to Dalton and Owen sat down next to me only he was two seats away. I really had no idea what was going on with Owen but I could tell that something was wrong.

The school day went as normal as it could go with Owen constantly avoiding me along with his sister who would whisper into his ear when I would walk by. The only thing that kinda made up for it was Dalton walking me to my classes. I know I should feel happy about it but it was just too out of character for him to be doing that. Him walking me to my class almost seemed like he was protecting me, but from what? After avoiding me all day Owen finally walks up to me, but he wasn't much for conversation.

"If you let him take you home today there is nothing I can do to help you. I know what he's going to do, and I know your gonna regret it, but your mind will tell you that you have to. His stink is already all over you," Explained Owen angrily.

"I'll let you know at the end of the day. Will that be okay with you oh Great Over Lord Owen?" I asked sarcastically

"I could do without the sarcasm," said Owen angrily.

I was mad at Owen. He had no right to tell me who I can and can't hang out with, but he was right something was going on and I knew it. I had no time to think about that right now I have to focus on my last class. Hopefully, I can get through it. My last class of the day was Naval Science IV or NJROTC. I was a Cadet Petty Officer 1st class and the only senior that was not a cadet officer. The class went well. Capt Gilbert, our instructor for the class, was teaching us how the roles of officers differ from the roles of the enlisted. The class was actually fun for once and I was told that I was getting promoted soon. She wouldn't tell me when or what I was getting promoted to but regardless I was excited. I heard the last bell ring and the class was dismissed from the room. I started to walk to my locker to pick up a few things I had left in there last week. When I got to my locker Dalton was already there. It kinda creeped me out especially since I never told him where my locker was.

"Uh...Dalton, what are you doing near my locker?"

"You said that I was gonna take you home so I wanted to meet you at your locker."

"But how did you know that this was my locker?"

"I'll explain that later."

I know I should have continued to question him but for some reason, something in my head was telling me not to. Just as I got my stuff out I see Owen come around the corner presumably to meet me at my locker. I see Owen and Daltons eyes lock.

Owen then asks, "Are you spending the night on Friday?" said Owen angrily

"Yeah as long as you pick me up for the football game," I answered hesitantly

"Good because we need to talk about your new friend."

Dalton then grabs me and we start to head to the parking lot to his truck. Dalton was silent the whole way to the truck until we got to it then all he told me to do was get in. As I buckle my seatbelt Dalton asks me to hold on. Before I could ask why he sped off towards the direction of my house. Dalton was silent up until he passed my house.

"Danny I'm sorry but I need to show you something and you need to see it from me and hear it from me, not Owen," explained Dalton.

"What do you mean?"

"Just hang on we are almost there."

Dalton continued to drive up until we got to the entrance to the local Indian reservation. After we got into the reservation Dalton seemed to calm down.

"We will be safe here for right now," sighed Dalton

"Safe from wh…"

"I'll explain everything when we get to my family's house."

"Okay."

As we drive around we finally stop at a house that was mostly separated from the rest of the reservation.

"Well here's where I live," Dalton explained.

"What?" I asked in surprise

"You didn't know I'm part Native American?"

"No...I didn't," I said in awe.

"Well follow me I want you to meet my family."

"Okay," I said nervously

As we walk up to the door I felt my nervousness go away and I felt almost as if I belonged there. When Dalton walked into the door he yelled at his dad, who was across the house, that he was home and that he brought someone with him. His dad walked in and to my surprise, it was the head football coach for the school, Coach Thorton. His dad looked shocked to see me.

"Dad, he needs to know…" explained Dalton in a worrisome tone

"Well, I should say so. You definitely picked an interesting person to imprint on," said his dad pondering.

"Imprint?" I asked

"Everything will be explained after dinner. You should tell your mom that you're hanging out with a friend," insisted Dalton

"Okay, but I want some answers," I said in a demanding voice

"Dad is it okay if we go to my room?" asked Dalton

"Yeah that's fine just keep the door open." answered his dad.

Dalton then took me to his room. He sat me down on his chair and told me about his culture. His tribe has an old magic art that they use. This magic allows them to transform at night into big creatures that resemble wolves. When the Spanish came and settled in the Florida region they left his tribe alone because every night the warriors of his tribe would fight off any Spanish advances. They discovered a new threat after the US won against the British for independence. A group of blood-sucking demons. This group seemed to be different. They were faster, stronger, and overall harder to kill then the Spanish. The group then forged a peace treaty that would last until the day when the moon covers the sun in the following millennia.

"Uh…" I said really confused.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but trust me. I know sounds really ridiculous, but you have to believe me." pleaded Dalton

"But how? What do you have for proof?"

"Your friend Owen. His skins pale white, he randomly starts to talk to you about how you should stay away from me even though I've never said more than three words to him in any given conversation," Dalton explained.

"I guess you're right about that, but that still doesn't prove it," I rebuttal

"Then wait until sundown. I can show you then, and I'll also explain to you the imprinting thing my dad was talking about."

"Okay, but I'm going to ask Owen his side of the story. Is that okay?" I asked

"Okay, but he's not the same Owen that you know anymore. His mind has been twisted by the Dark Lord that he now worships."


End file.
